


Just Looking

by Python07



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Merlin's voice in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Looking

“Just look at yourself, Harry.”

Merlin’s voice was a delicious rumble in his ear and it sent a jolt of anticipation down Harry’s spine. He straightened up to view himself in his immaculate navy blue suit in the mirror. His hair, glasses, and tie were perfect. His shoes were shined.

“All clean, elegant lines. Not a hair out of place. Turn around.”

Harry did so. Slowly. He could picture Merlin watching him with that intense focus that Merlin always displayed on the job.

Merlin chuckled. It was a low, rough sound. “Showing off, are you?”

Harry faced towards the mirror again. He ran a hand down his front to smooth out any imaginary wrinkles. His mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. 

“You are the very picture of a perfect gentleman.”

“I try.” Harry tried for a dry tone but found his own voice came out gravelly.

Merlin chuckled again. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you, not so perfect.”

Harry’s breath hitched. “Do tell.”

“I’d start by shoving you into the nearest wall. I’d make you can you feel every inch of me pressed against you when I take your mouth.”

And Harry could imagine it vividly: Merlin’s hot body pressed all along his front and a hard wall against his back. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “What makes you think I’d let you?”

“You’d enjoy it too much to stop me. You want my lips on yours. You want my hands on you.”

“You…” Harry tried.

“Everywhere.” Merlin continued over him in that same rough whisper, only his brogue was even deeper. “My voice in your ear and my breath on your neck.”

Harry’s eyes slid shut. He felt the ghost of hot breath against his ear. “Merlin,” he murmured.

“Can you imagine it, Harry? Do you feel me touching you?”

Harry’s whole body was hot and his nerves were tingling in excitement. “Yes.”

“I’ve got my hand in your hair while I kiss and lick the side of your neck.”

Harry’s suit suddenly felt too constricting. He didn’t want to open his eyes and risk losing the fantasy. He reached up for his tie.

“None of that. This is my game,” Merlin growled. “Keep your hands at your sides,” 

Harry jerked as if Merlin had tugged on his hair. He dropped his sweaty palms back to his sides. “Please,” he gasped.

“I wish you could see yourself like this. All flushed and twitching to get out of that suit. You’re so hot for me now, aren’t you?”

Harry imagined Merlin pushing him even harder against the wall. He imagined large hands and a wicked tongue. He imagined a rough brogue whispering against his skin. “God, yes.”

Merlin’s voice was full of dark promise. “I bet you could come right now without even touching yourself. I can see how hard you are.”

Harry whimpered in need. He ached to touch himself. He ached for Merlin to touch him.

“Oh, Harry,” Merlin purred. “You are lovely right now. I wish I could take my time. I want to strip you and touch you everywhere. I want to see you spread out before me. I want you to beg me for it.”

Harry let out a broken moan. “Merlin, please.”

“Very well. Let me see you come, Harry.”

Harry jerked awake. He sat up in the hospital bed. He looked around wildly, still aching for Merlin. The hospital equipment was like that found in many hospitals and the generic white walls didn’t give him a clue.

A nurse came in and smiled at him. “Welcome back to the living, Mr. Doe,” she greeted in an American southern accent. “My name is Annie. You’re at St. Jude’s Hospital Greensboro, Kentucky. Can we start with your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to the 60 second porn challenge up at the WWOMB for a character waking up gay. The challenge and other answers to it can be found here: https://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/challenges.php?chalid=1268


End file.
